How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is a 2019 American computer-animated action fantasy film loosely based on the book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. A sequel to 2010's How to Train Your Dragon and 2014's How to Train Your Dragon 2, it is the third and final installment in the How to Train Your Dragon trilogy. Written and directed by Dean DeBlois, the film stars the voices of Jay Baruchel, Cate Blanchett, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Kit Harington, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Justin Rupple, Kristen Wiig and F. Murray Abraham. This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, whose parent company NBCUniversal acquired DWA in 2016, and since the end of their distribution deal with 20th Century Fox. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was released on January 3, 2019 in Australia, and is scheduled to be released on February 22, 2019 in the United States. Plot After becoming the chief of Berk, Hiccup has fulfilled his dream of creating a peaceful dragon utopia, while the sudden discovery of a wild, elusive mate lures Toothless away. When danger threatens their village and tests Hiccup's reign as chief, Hiccup and Toothless are forced to leave the only home they know. As they travel to a hidden world thought to only exist in myth, both dragon and rider will fight together to the very end to protect everything they love in an order to take down a dangerous enemy. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *America Ferrera as Astrid *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson *Kit Harington as Eret *Justin Rupple and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast Production In December 2010, DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that there would also be a third film in the series: "How To Train Your Dragon is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story." Dean DeBlois, the writer and director of the second and the third film, said that How to Train Your Dragon 2 is being intentionally designed as the second act of the trilogy: "There are certain characters and situations that come into play in the second film that will become much more crucial to the story by the third." DeBlois said in an interview that the third part will be released in 2016. Although the series has taken a different path of telling a story of Hiccup and Vikings, Cressida Cowell has revealed that the trilogy and the book series will have similar endings (with "an explanation as to why dragons are no more"). The film is being produced by Bonnie Arnold, and exec-produced by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders. Jay Baruchel, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, and Kristen Wiig are set to return in the third film, with Justin Rupple replacing T.J. Miller as Tuffnut. Cate Blanchett will also reprise her role as Valka from the second film. On November 14, 2017, it was announced that Kit Harington will reprise his role as Eret and F. Murray Abraham has joined the cast. In the earlier stages of production, DeBlois has stated that Djimon Hounsou would also return as Drago Bludvist. It was even planned to have Drago redeemed by the film's end, but halfway through development, Steven Spielberg convinced DeBlois that the story of Drago's redemption required more screen time that they could not provide, causing his inclusion to be scrapped. On April 17, 2018, DreamWorks Animation announced that the sequel's title has changed to How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Release In September 2012, 20th Century Fox, the studio's then-distributor partner, and DreamWorks Animation announced the release date for June 18, 2016, which was later changed to June 17, 2016. In September 2014, the film's release date was moved to June 9, 2017. DeBlois explained the release date shift: "It's just that these movies take three years. I think it was a little ambitious to say 2016 (laughs). As is normally the case, they kind of throw darts out into the future and wherever they land they call that a release date until we start talking about it in practical terms, and then it's like, 'Uh yeah that's not enough time. So knowing that they take three years from this moment, from outlining and writing the screenplay through to the final lighting of it, it's just a process of building models and doing tests and animating, storyboarding, the whole thing just adds up to about three years." In January 2015, the release date was pushed back to June 29, 2018 following corporate restructuring, massive lay-offs, and to maximize the company's "creative talent and resources, reduce costs, and drive profitability." On June 18, 2016, the release date was moved up to May 18, 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. On December 5, 2016, the US release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019, taking over the slot previously held by Universal Animation Studios' Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm. Then on September 27, 2018, the release date moved once again to February 22, 2019, taking over the slot of Sony Pictures Animation's Addie and The Turning, a live-action DreamWorks film. Marketing On May 31, 2018, the first poster was released and the first official trailer premiered on June 7. The second trailer was released online on October 25, 2018. Reception Box office Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 100% based on 7 reviews, and an average rating of 7.5/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 82 out of 100, based on 5 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Videos Trailers and Clips HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer 2 Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films